Bullets Never Win
by Satya Kaden
Summary: What happens when the Bullet strays back into Catie's territory?


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to IaHB.   
Okay, I really should be studying for my test. Then again, I have been studying for the last few hours. So I need a break. Welcome to my chaotic life. Anywho, here I will take a leave of my senses and write a little fic for all of you Catie fans. Told from Catie's point of view. This takes place a few months after the whole evil ex-girlfriend Bobbie/ dirt bike accident thing happened. (I liked the actress who played Bobbie, but I did not like the character. Uh uh, no way.) Hope you like it. Please review.  
  
  
I stood behind the fence and watched as the bikers readied themselves for the first race of the day. My eyes casually wandered over to where Jamie sat poised on his bike, ready to go. I couldn't see his face because of the huge helmet he wore, but I knew that he had to be extremely excited about this race.  
  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I had thought that the whole dirt bike racing thing was over with after the whole Bobbie incident. I mean, couldn't Jamie find another hobby that didn't include his ex-girlfriend? Not that I was jealous or anything. It's just.....well, the girl is plain crazy. I mean, the way she challenged Jamie to that race off the normal path. And of course, like a total dork, Jamie had to accept it. All it had led to was Bobbie getting hurt.  
  
Well, I thought to myself as I watched Jamie whiz away from the starting line with the other riders, at least he apologized to me. Yeah, if he had only listened to me in the first place, none of that would have happened. I tried to warn him about that girl. But, nooo, he had to find out the hard way before he would believe it.  
  
I screamed as Jamie rounded the track and pushed forward in front of another biker. It would be so cool if he won, I thought and cheered for him some more. It's not like he could hear me or anything, but...okay, maybe it was for good Karma or something.  
  
"Hey Catie," a voice behind me said. I rolled my eyes again, knowing the owner of that voice. The she-devil who could have gotten Jamie hurt. As it is, she got herself hurt with her stupid challenge.  
  
I turned around and smiled sweetly, trying not to let my annoyance be so obvious. "Oh hey, Bobbie," I said. Let the nightmares begin.  
  
It had been two months since I had seen Bobbie last. Sadly, she had not changed a bit. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing her usual cocky smile.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" I asked over the din of the bikes.  
  
She smiled. Her smile gave me goose bumps. "I wanted to watch Jamie race," she answered simply.  
  
I really could have smacked her at that point. Couldn't she just stay away from him? He did not need her in his life. Ever.  
  
"How's he doing so far?" She asked, coming to stand next to me at the fence line.  
  
I turned around and looked at the racecourse, where Jamie seemed to be in second place. "Oh, you know, he hasn't fallen off his bike yet," I said and then wished I hadn't. I hadn't meant for my words to be such a barb. I hadn't meant to bring up the whole accident thing.  
  
Bobbie looked at me sharply and then smiled. "Yeah," she replied slowly, searching my face. I hate it when people do that. It's like they think they can figure out what I am thinking if they stare at me long enough. Well, not this chick. She knew nothing about me.  
  
I looked away and stared hard at the figure in gray on his dirt bike. And I waited until Bobbie stopped staring at me. Let her think my words were a barb, I thought. Then maybe she'll leave me alone.  
  
No such luck. The race ended a few minutes later, with Jamie in first place. Yessss, I thought happily as I cheered alongside Bobbie. Now, Jamie has to help me plant a tree.  
  
See, that's what we had agreed on. I promised that I wouldn't razz him about what these kind of races do to the environment as long as he helped me plant a tree for every race he won. The agreement was his idea and I thought it was really cool.  
  
I turned around to rush to the track and inform Jamie that we were going to be tree planting on Saturday. But, something stopped me in my tracks a few feet away from Jamie.  
  
I hadn't realized that Bobbie had left my side. And I didn't know when she had taken her hair down. All I knew was that as I watched, that girl ran up to Jamie and gave him a big hug. A little too big of a hug if you ask me.   
  
She finally stepped away and started talking to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying over the roar of the other bikes, but I could imagine what it was. And I imagined the worst.  
  
I could see Jamie's face and he was smiling. At Bobbie. Grrrr. I stood there open mouthed, trying to mentally pull him away from her.  
  
"Say goodbye to her, Jamie," I grumbled under my breath. Why was it taking him so long to walk away from her? I mean, he hadn't even looked up to see that I was standing just a little bit away from them.  
  
I sighed and looked at my watch. How long could their conversation last anyway?   
  
Then, all of the sudden, they were moving away. In the opposite direction of where I stood! My mouth dropped open as I realized that Jamie had not even looked at me. It was as if I were invisible.  
  
I narrowed my eyes as I watched Jamie and Bobbie walk away together, talking like old friends. Talking like Jamie and I always talked. Okay, I thought, that chick is going down.  
  
........................................  
  
I was mad. Really mad. Where had Jamie's head gone? I mean, where had "I'm sorry Caite, you were right. I should have listened to you" gone? Out the window, that's where.  
  
Bobbie turns one of her oh-so brilliant smiles in Jamie's direction and he's pudding on the floor. I didn't see what the big deal was really. I mean, sure, Bobbie the Bullet was pretty, in an evil sold-my-soul-to-the-devil sort of way. At least that's what the wildness in her eyes seemed to say. I was convinced that under all of that girl-next-door sweetness was a poisonous snake ready to strike. If Jamie couldn't see the trees..........oh, forget it.  
  
And now she was surely going after Jamie. My Jamie. Um,...... I mean, my friend Jamie. Well, she can't have him. He's mine. Um,........he's my friend, not hers. Yeah.   
  
Anyways, after lunch, I walked back to the fence I had been at earlier. When I reached the fence, I looked around, hoping to spot Bobbie in a different place than Jamie. No such luck. They were together, standing next to his bike. Boy, what I wouldn't have given to be able to read Jamie's mind at that moment. He was smiling at her again as he told her something and it made me sick. He was only supposed to smile at me.....I mean,....well..........never mind.  
  
Jamie hopped on his bike and said something to Bobbie before strapping his helmet on. She laughed and I gritted my teeth. I bet her laugh sounds like nails on a chalkboard, I thought.   
  
Then Jamie sped away from Bobbie and rolled up beside me and the fence. He stood up from the bike and popped his helmet off. "Hey Catie," he said as he smiled at me.   
  
Was the radiance of his smile as high up as it had been for evil ex-girlfriend over there, I wondered. Then I berated myself. Had it come to this? Petty squabbles in my mind over the brightness of Jamie Waite's smile? Oy.  
  
"I'm surprised you even noticed I was here," I mentioned under my breath, but Jamie seemed to hear it anyway. Okay, so maybe I had wanted him to hear it after all. I mean, seeing him with Bobbie made me feel bad. I kind of, sort of, wanted him to know it.  
  
He looked at me with a funny look on his face. This look, which I had categorized a long time ago, meant that he wasn't exactly sure what I was talking about.   
  
"Well, you seem to be so busy today. I'm just surprised that you saw me at all, what with your other distractions," I said, looking pointedly at where Bobbie still stood, talking to another biker.  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes, no doubt thinking I was just jealous or something. Boy, would he have been wrong. That wasn't it at all. Jealous? Me? No! ............Maybe.  
  
"Catie-," he started, but was cut off as the announcer called for the racers to line up. Jamie looked disappointed, as if what he had been about to say was important. "I'll talk to you later," he grumbled and then snapped his helmet back on.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled back as he raced off on his bike to the starting line.   
  
As the race started, Bobbie, queen of everything evil, sauntered over to stand next to me. She stood on my left side and it seemed all of the sudden that the entire left side of my body was chilled. Perhaps she was giving off a bit of her ex-girlfriend coldness? But, I digress.  
  
"He is great, isn't he?" She asked and it really did not take a genius to figure out who she was talking about.  
  
That was it. That was all I could take. "Okay, look," I said turning to face her, "I don't know what your deal is, but I don't like it. I mean, you dumped Jamie a long time ago. It's time for you to move on. If you can't see the tree for the......" I noticed that Bobbie's eyes seemed to go blank when I mentioned the tree thing. Okay, maybe I should have learned not to use that saying when Jamie hadn't understood it. "Um, what I am trying to say is that, you broke Jamie's heart. I'm his friend and I don't want to see him hurt. So, maybe you should just look elsewhere."   
  
I stopped and drew in a quick breath, watching as ice gathered in Bobbie's eyes. The minutes ticked by. Well, it was probably more like seconds. But when you're in an awkward position like this, it feels like minutes. Or something.   
  
"You know," Bobbie finally started. "I was going to ask Jamie out again today. But, after the first race and all through lunch something happened that made me realize we weren't supposed to be together.  
  
"Oh yeah?" I asked, wondering if she had realized Jamie was human and she was not.   
  
"Yeah," she said, slowly. "He just has this annoying little habit that really got to me today."  
  
"Uh huh?" I said, losing interest. Was she going to get to the point this millennia?  
  
"Yeah," she said again, looking deep into my eyes. "All he wanted to talk about was you."  
  
Well, let me tell you, my jaw just about dropped to the ground on that one. I mean, I had never expected her to say something like that. Jamie had talked about me? A lot? Wow.  
  
"Um,...." I said, trying to think of something wise, yet sassy, to say back to her.   
  
"You're lucky, Caite," she said smiling. "I lost my chance."  
  
I stared at her in silence, wondering what to do or say.   
  
"I just thought you might like to know that he really cares about you," Bobbie said quietly and then she walked away.  
  
I stared after her, part of me feeling bad for her. Wait a minute, who was I kidding? The only reason she had lost her chance was because she had dumped Jamie before. I mean, she had ripped his heart out. That's what happens when you date the ice princess.  
  
I smiled, basking in the knowledge that my Jamie, er.......my friend Jamie was no longer in danger of getting his soul sucked out by the darkness that was his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," I said to Bobbie's retreating back. "And don't you forget it!" So much for a witty comeback.  
  
.......................................  
  
After Jamie won the race, I was the one to give him the big hug. And he smiled at me when I pulled away from him. Um, I thought, defiantly a ten on the radiance of smiles scale.  
  
"I guess that's two trees on Saturday, right?" He asked lightly.  
  
I smiled back at him. "You know, you are my best guy friend in the whole world." And I hugged him again.  
  
"Whoa, Caite, calm down. You're getting a little sappy here."  
  
I pulled myself together and looked up into the brown eyes I loved.....er liked......er admired so much.   
  
"You're my best friend too," Jamie admitted, softly.  
  
"And don't you forget it," I added, smacking him lightly in the arm.  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
Well, my friends, that is what happens when you are overstressed about a test you have to take at 6:30 tonight. You start thinking about weird stuff. Hence, I wrote this little ditty here. Nervous? Nah. Well....yeah, a little. Anywho, Bobbie bad. Catie good. Please review. Thanks lots.   



End file.
